This Blocky World
by Key4427
Summary: Called by the name of Steve, this one man wishes to explore and the land of Minecraftia. His travel is later held back thanks to really special mobs. Human mobs. Steve soon finds himself followed by them, either befriending them or not. His journey is everything but normal. MOB TALKER MOD INSIDE SOME OTHER MODS. M: Swearing, semi-explicit violence & suggestive themes (sexuality)
1. This Blocky World Is New

_**Hello. Key here. This is another fic featuring the mobs from the Mob Talker mod, so prepare yourselves. However, this is not the only mod instelled in this fic. This fic has the Minecraft Comes Alive mod, the Flan's Mods (Only the airplanes and some weapons), the Smart Movement mod and any mod which has obsidian armor and tools.**_

_**Well, that's it for the intro. Lets get started. (I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS FICTION WORK.)**_

* * *

The chill breeze hit my face with an immense serenity. The sunlight went through the leaves of the trees around me. I was laying down. My eyes hurt. I guess I was sleeping for a while, because my whole body felt tired. Using the little force I had, I sat down. I looked down at my hands, noticing little pixels on them. I don't know if I should be freaked out or not. I decided on not, because it felt normal. I stood up, looking around me. The whole world was cubed, even the sun over me was a cube. Nothing weird. I looked down at me. I had this... Blue clothing. It was a little broken from here and there, but nothing serious. It looked that it had also these pixels that made the illusion of roundness. I looked inside my pockets and, in the left one, I found a little book. I took it out and inspected it. The cover had the words "Help from Notch". I guessed it was an explanation of what is this and why I am here, so I opened the book.

_INTRODUCTION_

_Hello there. I am Notch, your creator. This is a pocket book for helping you on the dangers and other things of Minecraftia, this world._

_As you can see, I made this world cubed, no apparent reason. And because everything is cubed, you also are cubed. Everyone should look round, but there are no curves in this world._

_Well, thats it for the intro. Lets get started, and good luck._

Well, this explains nothing. But if this Notch made me and everything else, then I should read this. Next page.

_-SECTION 1-A: THE BLOCKS-_

_To start, you need wood. Punch a wood block enough and it will become an item you can transport and use later. Keep collecting blocks of the same type and it will become a stack of 64 of each. If you try to grab another block, another stack will start._

Punch a tree? Like that one? Well... I walked to a random tree and started to punch it. It hurt my hands a little, but nothing serious. After 4 or 5 seconds, the chunk of wood i was hitting disappeared and a smaller floating version appeared. I reached for that block and it disappeared. I looked the book.

_If you try to grab a block, it will go to your inventory. You can open your inventory by pressing the button on your wrist watch._

_(To read about your inventory, go to page 351)_

I looked at my wrists, finding a clock on the right one. It has been there all this time? I looked at the clock. It had a simple drawing that spun slowly, showing that the sun was at the very top. I pressed a little button besides and a semi-transparent grid appeared in front of me. I looked at the book and jumped some pages.

_-SECTION 2-F: INVENTORY-_

_The inventory is the place were you can keep certain items. Its different from your pockets, since these can hold up to 9 stacks but the inventory can hold 27 stacks. To open the inventory, press the button on your wrist watch. (NOTE: This watch cannot be separated from you, so don't panic.)_

Ok... This is cool. I looked at my inventory. The single block of wood spun in the first square of the 27 squares. I reached for the square and grabbed it, which was not bigger than the palm of my hand.

I looked at the floating tree. If this is just one block how much can I carry? 36 stacks? Walked to the tree and started to punch it down.

* * *

About three hours passed. This book really is useful. In this one section it says how to make a normal house. And i needed it, because the sun was setting. I made my house in the middle of the forrest and made a mine near. In my inventory i have about 4 stone pickaxes and about 1 and a half stacks of coal and iron.

I know I should be sleeping, but mining is so fun! I want to find diamonds! I kept on digging with one of my stone picks.

More iron... Dang it. Well, i can make an armor or a better pick. I took my last torch and put it on a near wall.

And then I heard a groan. My heart pumped faster in response. I looked around me, finding nothing. I took my torch and ran to the exit. But in my way through the darkness, i stumbled upon a hole and tripped down, throwing the torch away in the process. I got on my feet and ran carefully to my torch. But when i got close to my light source, a creature stepped into its light.

Green, rotten flesh with pitch black eyes. A gaping mouth with a black liquid coming from it. And clothes that looked like mine. I told to myself "Screw it!" And ran to the exit, following the little torches i placed in the cave. After running up for a while, i found myself in the exit, where the darkness governed the world. I ran to my little house and entered, closing the door behind me. Jeez... I never seen a thing like those before... I walked to the chest at the other side of the door and looked for the book. I found it and opened it, looking for a section that could explain to me what the heck was that.

_-SECTION 2-D: MOBS-_

_In the world of Minecraftia, you are not the only one alive. The mobs are creatures who may be passive, neutral or aggressive. A passive mob shall not attack you or do anything else than exist, like animals or villagers. (To read about villagers, go to page 511) A neutral mob will not attack you unless attacked. An aggressive mob will attack you once in sight, like Zombies and Creepers. (To read more about aggressive mobs, go to page 498)_

I quickly changed pages.

_-SECTION 2-J: AGGRESSIVE MOBS-_

_Aggressive mobs will attack you once it sees you. The most common aggressive mobs on the overworld are:_

_-Creepers: Green creatures with no arms that explode if close to you._

_-Zombies: This once-was-a-human mob is like you, but rotten and hungry for your flesh._

_-Skeletons: Bony creatures with no flesh or organs whatsoever. Natural archers, so be careful._

_-Spiders: Six legged creatures which carries poison for you. Can climb walls and can jump very high._

_-Endermen: Creatures that came from the End. Tall and dark that can move from a place to another in a second. Watch your back._

So what I just faced was a Zombie... Damn, if thats a Zombie, i cannot imagine a Creeper...

I closed the book. This was a lot of information for the day. I stood up and walked to the bed i made. (About a mile from here there are a couple of pigs and sheeps, if you were asking how i made it) I stared to the ceiling. If a Zombie was a human like me... Then there are more humans? How would they look like? I don't know... I closed my eyes, thinking of what happened today...

Minecraftia... All made of cubes... Zombies... Vilagers...

Before I knew, I fell asleep.


	2. This Blocky World Has Girls?

I woke up. My eyes hurt a little, but I decided to ignore it. I sat on the bed and looked around me. I guess I wasn't dreaming... It's all made out of cubes. I stood up, but the moment I did that, my stomach groaned. Damn, I must have a zombie inside of me for it to make such noise... I walked to the chest by the wall and looked inside. There's a single porkchop. I grabbed it and ate it. The raw meat wasn't very tasty, but it filled me up a little. I walked to the door and exited my house.

The sun was rising. The clouds and the sky had this beautiful orange and purple shade. I inhaled deeply the cold wind, making my body shiver in response. But it wasn't a bad shiver, it was a pleasant one. I looked at my left, where the cave i mined the night before was. If there's zombies and creepers in there, then i need to prepare myself. I entered my house and, inside the chest, grabbed my little book, opening it and looking for something useful.

_SECTION 3-R: SELF-DEFENSE._

_In the world of Minecraftia, the aggressive mobs wont think twice when attacking you. So for you to be safe, you need to get armed._

_First, you need to make an armor. You can make an armor out of leather, iron, gold, diamond and obsidian. To make your armor, you need a Crafting Table. Here are the recipes:_

Well.. I don't have that much Iron to make a full armor...

_If you cannot make a full armor, make a sword. You can make a sword out of wood, stone, iron, gold, diamond and obsidian. Here is the recipes:_

I can do this! I went again to the chest and took some Iron and Sticks. I walked to the Crafting Table and placed my items in there. Stick here, Iron here and here and... Bam! A sword? It did looked like the one in the picture, but... Nah, don't mind it. I came out my house and walked to the opening in the ground.

When i stepped into the hole, a chill wind came from it. I ignored it and entered the cave. My torches are still in there... Well, thats good. I kept on walking with the sword in my hands. The cave kept on going and i heard nothing but my steps and breathing. It was a scary silence. Maybe the mobs are hiding...

"Ssss..." I heard at my left. With a swift movement, I turned to the thing that made that sound and hit it with the flat part of my sword.

The only thing i saw was a green entity falling to the ground. But when it fell to the rocky floor, i could see the whole picture.

It was someone. Legs, arms, a body of a human being. But he or she had a green with black clothing with a hoodie covering his or her head. I walked to the unconscious being and turned him or her around.

And then I discovered that I just knocked out a girl. In her right cheek was the bruise i gave her and her forehead and left cheek had the bruise of hitting the floor, all that with a kinda long orange hair.

Crap, I just hit a mob! A girl! Is she a passive mob or an aggressive mob? Damn, I cant tell. I slid my arms under her legs and torso and carried her out of this cave. She needs to answer me some questions...

* * *

The sun was now at its highest point. Almost one and a half hours passed since I hit that girl. I have been all around the house, even I went to mine a little, but she hasn't woken up. She is alive, I checked her pulse. But she hasn't-

Oh, never mind. She's moving a little.

"Ugh..." I heard her moan in the bed. "What..." She grabbed her head, I guess in pain. She opened her eyes, revealing an orange color. Oh, I just thought on something... I have never spoke a single word since the start... What should I say? And how? I tried to say something, anything, but a single sound came from my mouth.

"Umm..." I heard from myself. Come on! You can do it! "Hey..." She spun her head to me. Her expression changed into an angry face.

"You!" She said and pointed her finger at me. "You hit me! Where am I!?"

"I... Umm..." What should I say? "My house..." Well, my voice is weird...

"Take me to the cave!" She said standing up and walking to the exit. She left the little house and looked around.

"Hey!" She spun around. "Who are you?"

"You don't care!" She screamed. "I should be asking that! Who are you?" Who am I? I am... Uhh... That's was unexpected...

"I... I don't know..." I said. Honestly, I have no idea of who am I.

"Well, what an idiot!" She said crossing her arms. "Now take me to my cave!"

"It's over there." I said pointing the cave. She stuck her tongue out and then walked to her cave. Her attitude is way too arrogant, thing that i don't like. I took my sword from my inventory and walked to the girl.

"Hey!" I shouted. "You need to answer me some questions!"

"Screw you!" She said. Damn, this girl... I moved my arm back and threw the sword, almost crashing on her neck. She saw the flying sword and stopped, freaked out i think.

"Will you stop and do what I say or do you want me to get rude?" I asked walking to t sword and picking it up.

"L-look, man. I-I just want to go back to my cave." She said raising her hands infront of her.

"What's in that cave?" I asked placing my sword on my inventory.

"Stuff." She said. "Now, let me go."

"Nah." I said crossing my arms. "First, whats your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked crossing her arms as well.

"Answer my questions and I may not kill you." I said skeptical.

"I-I'm Cupa." She said. "Now let me go."

"What are you?" I asked.

"I... Umm... Kinda like a creeper..." She said pushing the tips of her index fingers together.

"Why kinda?" I asked.

"Because creepers doesn't look human, idiot!" She screamed out of the blue. "Haven't you seen a creeper?" She said pointing at the pixelated face on her hoodie.

"Nope." I said. "Last question: Will we meet again?"

"I hope not." She said. I moved to the side and let her walk to her cave. She groaned and walked into the deeps of the hole.

"_So she is a human-creeper..._" I said to myself. I walked to my house and, from the chest, i took my book, trying to find anything about human-like mobs.

But after a meticulous search, I found nothing. I looked page after page, word after word, but found nothing. Something did catch my attention.

_SECTION 0-Z: OTHERS_

_Minecraftia can be full of things that I cannot see. Weird creatures or something different. This section is kinda useless, but if you find something that is not listed in this book, this is the recipe for the Volume 2: The universal book._

Universal book? That might be usefu- Son of a block, i need Obsidian!? That stuff, from what i read in the book, is a pain in the butt to collect! Notchdamn it... Well... I'd better start mining...

* * *

After finding another cave, one pretty far away, i started to mine like if there's no tomorrow. I found an abandoned mineshaft, from what i read in the book, and in there found one stupid diamond, some string, a crap ton of useless stuff and a disc with the label 'cat' on it. I looked in the book for what to do with it and found that i need a jukebox to play it. I don't have Redstone, so it may be hard.

When walking to the exit, with a crap ton of coal, stone, iron and other blocks/items, i found something weird. A single paper lying on the floor. I grabbed the paper, which ended up as empty, and placed it on my pocket.

But then, a sudden arrow was sent flying near me, missing my head by a hair. I turned to my back and saw... Another girl. But this one is different...

Gray long hair tied up in a ponytail. A gray hat with... Kinda like a pixeled face. And the clothing... Revealing. But my attention wasn't on her large chest nor in her long legs, but in her bow. Without any word spoken or any action, she reached for another arrow and pointed at me.

I quickly reacted. I jumped to my left, dodging the arrow fortunately. I approached the girl, taking my sword out, and launched a fist on her. She dodged it and kicked me on the knee. I dropped to the floor, but only for a second. I quickly spun my sword and launched the flat side to her face in a swift movement. Unfortunately, an arrow was sent moments before she fell to the ground, going through my left leg.

Damn, that arrow went deep on my leg... I tried to ignore the heavy pain and made my way to the girl, who laid unconscious. Wow, the flat side of a sword sure is useful. I took from the inventory the string i found earlier and tied up her hands and legs, taking her arrows and bow and dragging her to the exit.


	3. This Blocky World Is Explosive

Damn, this girl is heavy... Dragging her all the way from that cave to my place is a hard work, and a long one, since it was really dark. And I don't complain about my leg, on which I managed to take the arrow from and stop the pain. Im pretty close to my house anyway, but it felt like ages to get here.

Wait... Is that... Cupa? What is she doing near my house!?

"Hey!" I yelled to the girl. "Cupa!" She turned and saw me.

"Hey!" She yelled back. "Who's that!?" She ran towards me, I guess in curiousity.

"Dunno." I said once she got close. "But could you be a good girl and help me taking her to my house?"

"Just because you're hurt." She said pointing my leg.

"How you saw that?" I asked while she grabbed the girl's legs.

"I have a really good vision." She said while dragging the girl.

"And what were you doing by my house?" I asked.

"Why you ask so many things?" She said, I guess trying to end the conversation. "Who's this girl?"

"I fought her, she arrowed my leg and I knocked her out." I said and arrived to my house. I opened the door and the two entere the place, well lit by a single torch.

"In the bed?" She asked and I nodded in response. The two placed the girl down in the bed. "Why you always knock out girls?"

"Instinct, maybe?" I said. "Thanks Cupa, you can leave now."

"I dont want to." She said. "I'm actually hungry, so cook me something."

"Why should I?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because I can blow your house up." She said giving me a serious look.

"Without killing yourself?" I asked, making her loose her look. She replaced the seriousness with anger.

"Okay! I can't!" She screamed. "I'm still hungry."

"Ask me politely and maybe I will." I said sitting on the chest near the furnace.

"Could you please cook me something edible?" She said crossing her arms and looking away.

"No." I said and stood up. "Please leave my house."

"H-hey! I aksed politely!" She screamed standing up too.

"I said politely, not effordless." Its so fun to see her angry...

"Oh, dear friend. Could you please use your cooking skills for me and cook something?" She asked 'politely'.

"Ok." I said and walked to the chest. "Was that so hard?"

"Screw you." She said. I opened the chest and took 2 pieces of raw meat and a piece of coal. I placed both items into the furnace and the meat started to cook.

"I'm still asking myself..." I said and turned to Cupa. "What were you doing by my house?"

"I was looking around." She said looking at the furnace.

"Don't you hate me or something?" I asked sitting in the chest.

"I never said that." She said. "You're just stupid."

"I'm not." I said.

"Yessss you are." She said prolonging the 's'.

"What was that?" I asked, kneeling down to check the meat.

"A creeper, dumbass." She said while I took the meat. "Haven't you ever seen one?"

"I think so." I said and threw the girl one piece. "When I dragged the girl I saw some creatures like skeletons and zombies."

"But any creepers?" She asked and gave the meat a bite.

"I think I saw one far away." I said. I do remembering a weird green creature with no arms... Creepy...

"Cool." She said. "And any endermen?"

"An... Enderman?" I asked. Sure I remember the description, but I never seen one...

"Long, skinny, black, purple eyes, caries blocks..." She said.

"Nope, I don't think so..." I said and looked at the sleeping girl. "She's supposedly a skeleton."

"Skeletons are skinny." She said. "She is NOT skinny."

"I know what you mean." I said. "Why is she even wearing something like that?"

"Dunno." She said and looked away. "It's exaggeratedly revealing." I walked to the sleeping girl and i grabbed the red covers and placed them over the girl.

But a couple of hands grabbed the back of my neck and she suddenly rose from the bed, hitting my forehead and throwing me to the ground. Damn... I see stars... I heard steps and a yell. When my vision came back i quickly stood up, regretting it seconds later, but i ran to the door and ran to the girl.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Stop right there!" She didn't stopped. The girl kept on running to the cave by my house. Damn, she is quick. She entered the cave and disappeared into the darkness. I stopped and looked at the cave, breathing heavily. Damn... The torches were gone. Someone or something too them. I turned back and ran to my house.

"Sss..." I heard at my side. A sudden warmth threw me to the ground and I guess i hit my head, because I lost consciousness.

* * *

My head hurts... My whole body hurts... The first thing i felt when waking up was pain and numbness. Half of my body hurt and i couldn't feel the other half. I tried to sit down on what i guessed was my bed but the pain was just... Massive.

"Hey, calm down." I heard besides me. I looked at my left and saw Cupa herself, sitting on the chest by the furnace. "A creeper exploded right next to you."

"A... Creeper?" I asked. "And what about... That girl?"

"She ran into the cave." She said. "I looked for her but she was very well hidden."

"And..." I looked at my body, with the clothes broken and my skin with burns. Thats why it hurts so much. "I guess you dragged me into bed, didn't you?"

"Be thankful i didn't left you to die." She said. "The explosion burned some of you, but it threw you like 10 blocks away and you crashed into a tree."

"Why it burns?" I asked. "Creeper explosions."

"Normal creepers have gunpowder in them, usually inside them." She explained. "The skin it's flamable, so the explosion is bigger."

"Well... " I said and tried to think. "I need something to heal myself."

"I looked in your book." She said. "The only thing that can heal your burns is mushroom stew."

"Its hard to find?" I asked.

"Nah." She said and stood up. "I can do it for you."

"Why you're so good with me?" I asked.

"Cause you're my... Well..." Friend maybe? "You're not someone i hate."

"I'm your friend." I said and tried to sit, with the help of Cupa.

"No, you're not." She said. "You're someone."

"Friend." I said. She growled and left my house. I laughed slightly to myself and decide to rest a little more.


	4. This Blocky World Has More Friends

About two days have pased since my last encounter with the skeleton girl. My burns have healed totally. And I upgraded my house, adding more space, a second floor and a basement. I managed to do some furniture like chairs, couches and tables, making my house really look like a home. Cupa said that she didn't had a house of her own, so i made a little room for her in the second floor besides mine. And in the basement i placed a lot of chests to organize my stuff. Sadly, i only have one diamond.

That's the reason i started to mine. The last time I saw this skeletom girl she ran into this cave and, from my previous explorations, it has no other exit. But its ok.

I mined in the very depths of the cave. Luckly i placed torches in every corner, so no monsters could spawn. Okay... I looked into my inventory. I have enough iron to make me an armor and a ton of stone. I decided to leave, since the sun was almost setting, according to my clock.

But I heard something. A chewing sound..? I took my iron pickaxe and started to walk to the source. Its around the corner. I placed my back on the wall and took a look.

Its the girl. She's... Eating a zombie? There's a dead body in there, so I think so. I have tried zombie flesh previously. It tastes horrible, but it fills you up a little. I walked around the corner.

"Hey." I said. She turned around quickly and looked at me wih the piece of flesh in her hands. "Don't worry, im not attacking you." She didnt said anything. She just looked at me with an angry look. "You hungry?" I looked into my inventory and from it I took a piece of cocked meat. "You can have this." Her eyes litteraly lit up when he saw the piece of meat. She stood up and walked to me, reluclant i guess. She finally grabbed the steak and jumped back, instantly eating the meat. I heard her stomach growl.

"If you want more you can come by my house." I said. "I wont hit you or anything if you dont hit me, ok?" She didnt answered. She just looked down at her biten steak. I sighed and walked out the cave.

* * *

"So you invited the girl to your house?" Cupa asked. The two of us were in the kitchen, me cooking all the edible stuff we have and Cupa sitting on the table.

"Yes." I said without turning to her.

"Do you really think that she will come?" Cupa asked. "If she doesn't come, all the food you're cooking will be a waste."

"We can eat." I said.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"Then i'll take all this food and give it personally to the girl." I said. "Then i'll invite her to live here."

"Wait, what!?" Cupa jumped from the table. "You already have me! Why you want another girl in here?"

"Jelly?" I said.

"NO!" She screamed. "You barely have all the things we can use to survive for at least a month. With her here, all with go in 2 weeks!"

"Umm... I go hunting every 3 days." I said and rose three fingers. "And every time, I find animals."

"And what if something happens to you?" Cupa said.

"Aww, you're worried for me." I said an tried not to laugh.

"You're my food source, of course i'm worried for you!" She said and looked away to hide her blush.

*Knock knock*

"Told ya." I said and walked to the door. When I opened it I saw the skeleton girl looking down with her bow on both hands, and I also noticed a faint blush on what i could see from her face.

"M-may I c-com-me in...?" She said faintly, her voice either weak or whispering with an embarrassed accent on it.

"Will you promise not to hurt me, or my friend, for the rest of the night?" I asked. She looked up with an annoyed look, the blush becoming more noticeable.

"I-I just w-want to enter..." She said firmly, but her embarrassment was still there. I moved away from the door, letting the girl enter. She took long steps into my house.

"Cupa, be a nice girl an bring us the food!" I yelled to my friend.

"Just because there's a guest!" She yelled back.

"Please, sit." I said to the skeleton girl and pointed a chair. I inspected the girl from head to toes while she walked to the chair and sat besides me. She still wore that outfit that showed a good amount of her skin, with I enjoyed in secret.

"Q-quit s-staring..." I heard and looked up to her face. She was clearly mad and her blush was now redder and all over her face.

"Cupa, where's the food?" I yelled.

"Coming!" She answered and walked into the room, leaving the wooden tray on the table with pieces of meat. The skeleton girl's stomach growled when she saw the food. "Enjoy it." She said and sat at the other side of the table. The girl reluctantly grabbed a pork chop and ate it slowly. The two stared at the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"K-Kelly." She said with meat on her mouth.

"I'm Cupa." The creeper said.

"And I'm Steve." I said. Recently Cupa and I decided to put me a name, since i don'y recall any other name before i woke up.

"Can I ask you something?" Cupa said. The skele- I mean, Kelly looked at her and nodded, finishing the first pork chop and grabbing another. "Why you came?" Kelly pointed at the pork chop. "Just because you were hungry? Ok."

"I... I haven't had one of these... In a long time." She said between bites.

"You have a place?" Cupa asked. "Because this dirt-head wanted to invite you here."

"I do." She said. "And I agree with you about 'dirt-head'." Kelly said and pointed at me.

"One of the many insults she has for me." I said and looked at Cupa. "You're a bitch."

"Pile of puke." She said to me.

"Bat crap." I said.

"Retard." Kelly said.

"Why are you insulting me?" I asked her.

"Because I don't like you." Kelly said. "I appreciate the food, but I despise you."

"You are despicable." Cupa said.

"You can't blow up." I said to Cupa. "And you dress like a-"

"It's the only clothing i have, ok?" Kelly interrupted me. "I don't know were to find more."

"None of us." Cupa said.

"Why you dress like that?" I asked.

"I got this when I was little." Kelly said and grabbed another pork chop. How many has she eaten? "I grew on it."

"You literally did." Cupa said. "They're so big!"

"Envy her, flatty." I said to Cupa, earning a blush from both females.

"You really are an ass." Kelly said.

And that's how I earned another friendship.


	5. This Blocky World To Explore

When I noticed that the mine was completely empty or out of minerals, i decided to move away. Thanks to some leather i collected, i managed to make three backpacks. Inside one i kept all the wood and other blocks; In the other one i saved all my minerals and other stuff; And in the other i saved everything else, like furniture.

"Why are you making us carry your house, block by block, when I don't even live with you!?" Kelly asked with the leather backpack on her back, clearly annoyed. We have been walking since the sunrise and

"Because you are my friend and friends help each other." I said. "Plus, there should be a Village near this forest."

"Are you one hundred percent sure that there IS a village?" Cupa asked with both her and my backpack. She said that, in order to be stronger, she needed to carry a heavy weight. And by stronger she thinks it means bigger breasts.

_FLASHBACK -START-_

"Still, I wanna know if you feel any shame whatsoever wearing that." I asked the skeleton woman while I was mining. She just stood there watching me.

"Sometimes." He said. "But there are no people that can stare, so I have that."

"Do you need any other clothing?" I asked.

"No. I actually discovered that i can move faster without many clothes." She said. "And since you are unprotected, it forces you to be stronger."

"Unless you have an armor." I said. Out of the nowhere, Cupa appeared and hid behind a wall or something. (She told us) "The more you have, less faster you are," I asked.

"And the more you have, the stronger you are." She said. I nodded to her and kept mining. But I mined a block and a big hole took its place.

"Hey, look." I said. "There's a big ravine in here."

_FLASHBACK -END-_

"I am... Eighty percent sure." I said. "I saw a house type of thing, so I'm not that sure."

"Well, if there's nothing, I'll kill you." Cupa said. "My arms are killing me!"

"You wanted to carry my backpack, it's your problem." I said.

We kept on walking for at least one mile. It was a long track but I hope that village would be there.

"Okay girls, you can rest here." I said near a river. The two girls dropped to the floor, Cupa looked like she just fainted, and relaxed.

"I'm... So... Tired..." Cupa said. She dragged herself to the river and took her hoodie out, revealing her red hair. She dipped both hands into the water and splashed her face.

"How far are we from the village?" Kelly asked sitting on her ankles.

"Like one hour if we keep the pace." I said and pointed east.

"I'm hungry!" Cupa said. "Where's the food?"

"In here." Kelly said and opened the backpack. She took from it two pieces of cooked pork chop and threw one at the red-head. Both started to eat.

"I'll look around." I said and walked away from the river. These trees are so damn high... They reach the clouds... I wish I could climb one.

"Meow." I heard. I turned to my left and saw an orange cat.

"Hey, kitty." I said and walked closer to it, bit it ran away. "Oh, well."

* * *

After my walk i came back to the girls, who were dipping their legs into the river. They told me to join, but I declined the invitation. We kept on walking.

"Do you think there are more mob-girls?" I asked the two.

"I guess so." Kelly said. "I once befriended a spider and her little sister."

"I once met a ender girl." Cupa said. "She was a little shy and stuff, but she was nice."

"I only know you two girls." I said. "But I hope i could meet more people."

"When we find the village, what then?" Cupa asked.

"I'll make a house for us three, unless you Kelly want to go back to your cave." I said.

"I like caves because of the silence." Kelly said. "But I don't care if i sleep on a rock or a bed."

"What if you sleep on a rock-hard bed?" Cupa asked, making Kelly giggle.

"Then i'm happy." She said.

"Meow." We all heard from out left. We turned our head and saw another cat.

"AHH!" Cupa screamed and ran away from the cat, almost climbing a tree. "Steve! Kill it!"

"Afraid of cats?" I asked.

"JUST KILL IT!" Cupa screamed. I looked at the cat and took two steps near and ran away.

"There." I said. "It's gone."

"But it's not dead!" Cupa said. I walked near the girl and grabbed her waist and placed her down.

"It's just a cat." Kelly said.

"For you, but not for me!" Cupa exclaimed.

"If another cat appear, hide behind Kelly and i'll scare the cat away." I said to the girl.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cupa asked.

"There's a river with a rock path nearby." I said. "After that, there's a desert and the village should be there."

"Wait a second..." Kelly said and stopped. "A desert?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm not going to the desert." She said. "And less if it's day time."

"Why?" Both Cupa and I asked.

"Because... The sun burns my skin." She said.

"Ohh... And you don't have an umbrella or something." Cupa said.

"I can make a tunnel or something." I said.

"Can we wait 'till it's night?" Kelly asked. "Were lucky to be in this forest because there's leaves everywhere."

"We can stop in the second river and wait." I said. "That sounds good?"

"Yes." Kelly said and walked. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said and followed the girl.

After a while we found the river and the rock path. We dropped the packs on a nearby tree and hid ourselves in a hole by a mountain.

"You are mining?" Cupa asked me, sitting on a bed I placed. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not at all." I said. "I just want some iron."

"Well, then be careful." Kelly said.

"I'll be." I said and started to mine.

* * *

About two hours passed. I found about one stack of iron and a crap ton of coal. When i came back to the surface, the sun was setting, i didn't saw any of the two girl inside the hole. But I did heard splashes and some laugher. I walked slowly to the source and peeked.

It was the two girls, bathing in the river. Of course, the two were butt-naked, their clothes were dropped in the floor. The two were discussing something i couldn't understand, or focus properly.

"Steve is a nice guy when you get to know him." Cupa said to the skeleton.

"Isn't he too cocky sometimes?" Kelly asked.

"Of course." Cupa said. "Extremely. But I can handle him."

"No you can't." I said and walked out of my hiding spot, making the two girls cover themselves and blush, the skeleton more than the creeper.

"GO AWAY!" Cupa yelled.

"We're busy in here." Kelly said.

"Can I join?" I asked.

"No!" The two girls said.

"Why not?" I asked and kneeled down by the river. The two girls swam away from me.

"Because were girls and you aren't." Cupa said.

"Then I'll just sit here." I said and lifted my pants to my knee and dipped my legs into the water.

"Sit somewhere else!" Cupa said.

* * *

The sky was now dark. The rays of the sun were almost gone. The girls got dressed and everything and we left the hole and into the desert.

The desert was a little cold. I bet that in daytime it will be hotter. Anyway, the girls and I kept walking.

"We should hurry." Cupa said. "Mobs should appear by now."

"It should be near." I said. I remember to see a cactus and a pond near the village. We need to be close.

"Arg..." I heard from away. I looked to my right and saw a zombie in the distance.

"Here they come." Kelly said. I turned to her and saw that she already took her bow out. I looked into my inventory and took my iron sword.

"It's your job to protect me." Cupa said to me.

"Just move quickly." I said and started to walk fasted, almost running. The girls followed.


	6. This Blocky World And The Villagers

**_Furniture mod in this chapter._**

* * *

Oh, jeez. My head spins... Oh, Notch, it's horrible. My whole body, my left leg more than anything else, hurt like if I was dipping in lava while being crushed by a boulder. Opening my eyes was a REALLY hard work, but when i did it i saw a wooden ceiling. I don't remember how i got here... The last thing i recall is running... I tried to sit down on this bed -How did i get here?-, but it was a painful work. When I sat down I quickly wanted to lay down since it was not worth it. I threw myself on the bed, which was a horrible decision, and tried to control it.

"Oh, you're awake." I heard from my left. I turned my head and saw a girl. The green-eyed girl wore a brown tunic that reached the floor and tied her hair in front of her, which looked curiously nice.

"Who-" I tried to speak, but my neck hurt insanely when i talked.

"Don't talk." She said and walked to a nearby table, which had a wooden bowl. "Nor move. You've been bitten by a spider when entering the village." A spider? Notchdammit, that's why it hurts... She walked to me and placed the bowl on my lips. "Drink." I opened my mouth and let the liquid pass through my throat, which hurt.

"_Friends..._" I tried to say.

"The three girls you came with are in another house." The girl said. "You are lucky you have them. They saved you." Three? But.. It was only Cupa and Kelly. Another one came? When did she appeared? Since... When i... My eyelids are heavy... That thing I drank...

"You should be feeling sleepy." She said -Did she?-. "That's good. Sleep and you'll feel better." Oh... So it's that thing... Okay then... I... I'll discover who... Is that... Girl...

...

...

* * *

Oh... I feel dizzy... I opened my eyes and once again I saw the wooden ceiling. I feel cold, but not pain. That's nice. I sat down on the bed, a little dizzy still, and looked around. It's the same place. I stood up and walked slowly to the door, holding myself on the wall. I opened it and walked to the outside.

I've never seen a village before, so I'll describe it as better as i can. Sandstone path, same material for the houses, over there theres a pole with some torches on it. And people... Lots of people. Men and women, maybe a kid or two over there, but the place is full.

"Steve!" I heard from my right. I looked but only saw a green entity, launching itself to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Cupa." I said when I saw her orange hair. "Hey."

"You slept for like a whole day!" She screamed.

"You got bitten." Kelly said behind her.

"I know." I said to the girl. "And where's the third girl? Who is she?"

"You talk about Andr?" Cupa said and looked up to me. "I don't know how but she appeared when you got bitten."

"Where is she?" I asked. Cupa looked at Kelly and viceversa. "What?"

"She left." Kelly said. "She said that only wanted to help Cupa and left."

"She was all weird since she appeared." Cupa said. "Not like herself."

"But she left?" I asked, earning a nod from both girls. Well... Shit.

* * *

After a while, i found myself on the village's bar. They had a farm over there, so out of some things they could make a 'root beer' that i ended up liking. First round was on the house.

"Why you took me here?" Cupa asked. I didn't take her here, she just followed me when i started to roam around the village.

"Because I want to know this place." I said. "Plus, you followed me. If you want you can leave."

"I wont leave." She said. "Plus, you need to build our house."

"Our?" I said. "I found the materials, it's my house."

"Then you need to build a place where we can live." She said.

"I'll make it in the border of the desert." I said. "I want a place not this warm."

"People say that in summer it gets terribly hot." Cupa said. "Or at least Eve said." Eve is the girl that saved me.

"Then I can look around and see if I find a better place." I said. "But right now, I'll make it near a pond."

"Cool." Cupa said. "Can we live in there?"

"You and Kelly?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you want to?"

"I want food, so yes." She said.

"I'm nothing but a refrigerator to you." I said and smiled to the girl, who nodded frantically. "Bitch-powder."

"Dead chicken." She said.

"Obsi-diot." I said.

"Minecrap." She said.

"What is that?" I asked and laughed a little.

"Well, you mine." She explained. "And you are crap. So... Minecrap."

"Interesting." I said sarcastically. "Please, tell me more."

"Nah." She said. "Let's go and make your house."

"Okay then." I said and stood up.

* * *

I placed a block of wood and ended the first floor. It looked like the old house, but it had that difference. The house was located by around 30 blocks away from the village furthest point, Eve's house.

"Hey, dirt-head." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Kelly, sweating a little. "It's so freaking hot in here."

"Dont worry." I said. "Behind the house there's the little pond."

"Is it big?" She asked.

"It's... Medium." I said. "And fresh."

"I'm getting in." She said and walked around the house. "Don't peek!"

"I wont." I lied. Of course I'm doing it, just to bother her. But I need to make a cool excuse.

So I decided to build the second floor. Cupa appeared when I started and joined Kelly. And she dragged Eve into it! So I kept on building.

"We can see you there!" Kelly yelled from the pond.

"I know!" I yelled back and turned to them. "But I'm building!"

"I remember telling you not to peek!" Kelly asked, being the most embarrassed of the group.

"I'm not peeking, I'm working!" I yelled.

"Don't mind him, Kelly." Eve said, being the less embarrassed of the group. "Let him work."

"But he's a pervert!" Cupa said.

"Pervert or not, he's making your home." Eve said. "I think that you should let him keep going."

"You aren't thinking right, are you?" Cupa asked. Eve moved closer to her and whispered something I couldn't hear, but I did saw Cupa blushing hard.

"What did she said?" Kelly asked.

"Something..." Cupa said. I just kept on building while getting some looks to the girls.

_ABOUT 18 MINUTES LATER_

"I'm done." I said to myself. The sun was now setting.

"Are you done yet?" Cupa yelled to me.

"Yes!" I said. "I'll give you the tour when you get out."

"Then I guess we should get out." Eve said as calm as ever. I looked from the roof how she walked out of the pond, fully nude, and walked into the house for a towel I guess. The other two froze there, stunned at that shameless attitude. Me, on the other hand, enjoyed her good-looking body. I'm not a pervert, as Kelly and Cupa say, but I'm a man. My biology forces me to enjoy those kind of views.

"Pervert, stop staring!" Cupa screamed and took me out of my trance.

* * *

The house was finished. It looked like the old one, but it had some differences. I added a roof to the pond and a garden, which I could place dirt and some water or it not to dry out and die. There were two rooms, the girl's and mine. There was an extra room, but it was for storage. The basement had more space for storage and furnaces, and it had a little space for an easy access to a mine. The house has a kitchen, living room and dinning room. I smiled a my work.

"Nicely done." Eve said besides me. We both were inside the house, standing in the middle of all, looking at the house.

"Thank you." I said. "But you shouldn't be on your house? It's nighttime so mobs will spawn by now."

"Oh, yeah." Eve said. She turned to a window near the door. "They already spawned."

"Let me get my sword." I said and walked to the stairs.

"No, wait!" She said and grabbed my shoulder. "I should stay here."

"Stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"Well... I think that I could make an extra bed for you." I said.

"I can sleep on the couch." She said and pointed the white couch. I made it white because I didn't had colored wool.

"Okay then." I said. "I'll get you a sheet." I said and walked to the stairs, going up. I opened the door that lead tomy bedroom, because each room had a door, and I took my bed sheets, i sleep comfier without them, and walked downstairs. When I stepped into the living room, I found Eve sitting on the couch.

"Here you go." I said and placed the sheets on the couch.

"Thanks." She said. She then grabbed the lowest part of her tunic and started to take it off, leaving herself on a brown, self made underwear, which consisted of her panties, as Kelly and Cupa call them, and a 'strapless' brassiere.

"U-umm..." I tried to speak, astonished by her figure. "S-sleep tight." I said and turned around, walking upstairs.

"You too." She said. Wow, she doesn't has shame whatsoever. Nice...

* * *

I rolled on my bed once again. I couldn't sleep for a reason. The room was so warm for a reason. I took my shirt long ago, but the heat was still there. I feel mentally exhausted, but my body still had some energy. I wanted to build something or mine a while, but if I go downstairs I could wake up my guest.

"_Notch, please! Make me sleep!_" I thought. I was so tired but so energetic too! Dammit!

But then I heard the door open slowly. And then footsteps. I was looking into the wall at the other side, so whoever walked into my room didn't saw me awake. The steps got closer, after closing the door, and finally stopped at the edge of the bed. I felt a hand on my arm. I decided to finally look who it was, so I grabbed his/her hand and turned around.

It was Eve.

"Eve?" I asked and let go of her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the couch is too hard and the by the window there was a zombie staring at me." She explained. "The living room is too cold and the sheet wasn't enough."

"You can... Umm... Ask the girls if you can sleep with them." I said. "I guess you will feel more comfortable."

"I tried to sneak in but the door is locked." She said. "So, can I sleep here?"

"A-are you sure you wanna... S-sleep here?" I asked a little embarrassed, I think. I'v never slept with someone in my short life, about two months since I woke up, so this is a totally new experience to me.

"Yes." She said and gave me a smile. "If you are ok with it."

"Umm... W-well, I cant say no to my guest." I said. She smiled a little more and sat on the bed. I made myself move and gave her a space on the little bed, so she could lay down.

"Gee, in here is warm." She said.

"I know." I said and turned my back to her, facing the wall.

"Do you mind if I... Make myself more comfortable?" She asked me, making me confused. I turned to face her.

"I guess..." I said. She gave me another smile and placed her hands on the knot on the back of her brassiere, untying it and then-

Nope! I dropped myself on the bed facing the wall again. I heard her soft laugh. I dunno why but having her closer is different than looking at her from the ceiling. I felt weird... A mix between confused and... Excited maybe?

"Good night." She said.

"G-good night." I replied.

The next hour I couldn't sleep, but i found a way into unconsciousness.


	7. This Blocky World Confuses Me

_**WARNING: The beginning of his chapter, like Kelly's clothing, contains 18+ material. If you don't want to read it, press ctrl + f and look for "Safe Zone" in this chapter.**_

* * *

When the sunlight hit my face, going through the window, I realized it was time to wake up. I opened up my eyes slowly as I started to drift into consciousness. The heat from my room was now regular and adaptable. I yawned for a little before sitting down on my bed.

But something stopped me. I looked to my left and saw the topless Eve resting her head and chest on my arm. I blushed at the sight. She had wrapped in a hug my arm, pressing her large breasts on my skin. Goodness, now I remember what happened... What's up with Eve? Why is she acting like this? I can shrug off the fact that the living room is cold and that my room is really hot, but i cannot understand why she has revealed her body like three times now. Why? i dunno.

"Hey." I whispered to the girl. "Wake up." I shook the girl softly. She groaned and pressed herself tighter onto me, placing my arm between her breasts. Goddamn, what the heck!? It feels weird... "Eve, wake up." I said in a normal tone.

"Ugh... What?" She whispered and opened one eye. "Oh... Hi there..." She said and smiled.

"Could you not hug me right now?" I said. She looked at me confused, but then looked down and blushed.

"Ohh..." She said and looked up to me, now... Smiling? Why? "I'm sorry." She said but didn't released my arm as I expected, instead she hugged me more and closed her eyes.

"Umm... Eve..." I said.

"Yes, Stevie?" She spoke in a... Well, a nice voice. Kinda like she was trying to... Seduce me, maybe? I remember that look when Cupa once said some stuff to me to make me cook something for her.

"Can you please let my arm go?" I asked.

"Of course." She said and stopped hugging my arm.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, isn't this a nice morning?" She said and sit down on the bed. "I feel amazing."

"Okay then..." I said and rolled to the side.

"Hey, don't sleep." She said and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to be laying down on the bed. "You need to be awake." She maneuvered herself and- What the heck! She's sitting on my lap!

"W-what are you-!" I said before she placed a hand on my mouth.

"Shh..." She whispered to my ear. "We don't want to wake your friends up, don't we?" I tried to speak, but she has a point. Once I woke up Cupa and she kinda threw me a pickaxe later. I nodded. "Good boy." She took her hand off my mouth and rubbed it down to my chest. "You know... In the village there are little men... Available to me. You know what I mean?" I shook my head. "Well..." She grabbed her tied up hair and released her hair, throwing it to her back and crossing her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them up. "I mean that they are not... Willing to use me."

"Use you?" I asked a little confused. "For what?"

"Oh, well... Use me to release their pent-up desires." Eve said and placed her hands on my chest.

"Desires?" I asked more confused.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" She asked with an annoyed accent on her voice. I shook my head again. "Sex."

"Okay..." I said. By sex I understand the difference of male and female. So... "What?"

"Fucking." She said. I do know that that word is a swear word, but not an action. So...

"What?" I said. She groaned.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about..." Eve said in annoyance. But soon, in her face a smile appeared and she gave a little laugh. "Then... I'd have to show you..."

"Show me what?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me with... Maybe a seductive look.

"Give me your hands." She said. I rose up my hands and she grabbed them softly, placing them on her sides just above her hips. "Feel me." She said. Okay then... I pressed my hands on her skin, she being smooth and warm. Her hands now moved upwards to her chest, and she placed my hands over her large breasts. What... I don't know if I should be freaked out or not...

"W-what are you doing, Eve?" I asked. She placed her fingers over mine and pressed her breasts, her nipples on my hand gave me a weird sensation.

"Showing you a woman's body." She said. "Feel me." I nodded reluctant and pressed her breasts more on my hands. She's really soft... Her breasts felt warm and... So round on my hands. Woah, what the-! Something's wrong with me... "Ohh... getting hard from me?" Like she said, and I don't know why, my penis was getting hard underneath her.

"W-what the heck..?" I said and let go of her, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey, calm down." She said and pressed her hands on my chest. "This is a good thing, don't worry."

"A good thing?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said and smiled at me with her seductive look. "Calm down, I know what I'm doing." She pressed my chest again, now pressing my back against the bed. "If you think there's something wrong, tell me. Don't just freak out, ok?"

"O-ok." I said. She smiled and gave me a confident look.

"Okay then." She said. "Give me your hands again." I rose my hands again and she took them, now placing them on her butt. I blushed a little. "Do the same thing. Feel my body." I nodded and started to move my hands on each side of her butt. It felt just like her breasts, firm, soft and warm. Her whole body is like that? Oh, dear Notch, this feels curiously nice. I feel nice. But then a weird sensation appeared on my penis when I heard Eve moan. I stopped.

"I'm feeling something..." I said.

"Oh, Steve, don't worry." She said. "Try to enjoy it. Everything I'm doing is for us to enjoy."

"So... I should be liking it?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Here's a prove that I'm not trying to hurt you." She said and grabbed the back of my head. She moved her torso closer to my face, her breasts really close to my face. "Try to play with them."

"Play?" I asked, marveled by her figure.

"Grab, pinch, twist, grope, anything that comes to your mind." She said. "Try it out."

"Okay then..." I said and placed my hands on her large breasts. I started my pressing them together, then groping them on my hands, which felt amazing, and then grabbing her pink nipples and pulling them, earning moans from Eve.

"_Yesss_... Just like that." She purred, making me feel like I'm doing something right. "You know, you can suck on them."

"Suck your breasts?" I asked, feeling somewhat excited about it. She nodded. I looked at her breasts, feeling my mouth water up. I opened my mouth and placed her left nipple inside. I rubbed my tongue through her soft, and delicious, skin. One hand massaged her right breast while my right one worked on her butt.

And then I heard the door open.

"Hey, dirt-head. Cupa and I are starving." Kelly said when entering the room. I managed to take everything away from Eve's body, but Kelly had already seen us. "O-oh... I-I should have knocked." She said and close her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!" She said and left the room. Oh, no...

"Wait!" I yelled her and threw Eve to the bed, standing up an walking to Kelly. "I can explain!" But he had already closed the door of her room. "Kelly, open up!"

She didn't. She locked herself for the rest of the day. Even after Eve left, she still was inside her room. I felt horrible...

* * *

**_Safe Zone! (Explanation: Eve used Steve to please herself and then Kelly found them, making her run and hide herself on her room. Steve feels like shit.)_**

* * *

"Hey, man." Cupa said and rested a hand on my shoulder. We were both sitting in the couch for at least one hour now, waiting for Kelly. "Don't worry. She'll come out soon."

"I know." I said. "But... I feel like I did something wrong..."

"Look, Eve tried to rape you." Cupa said. "You did nothing but follow her because it's something new to you. You did nothing wrong."

"I wanna know what I was doing." I said. "And in that moment it felt... So right."

"I know." She said. "That's how sex works sometimes. You just let yourself flow."

"But I dont know how sex works." I said. "I just touched her body. Is that sex?"

"Not at all." Cupa said. "That's foreplay."

"So I didn't had sex with her?" I asked. Cupa gave me a little smile and shook her head. I sighed in relief.

I heard footsteps behind. I looked to the staircase and found Kelly, with her eyes red and swollen up.

"Kelly." I said and stood up. "What happened there?" I stood infront of her and hugged her softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Shut up." She said and hugged me. "I'm angry at you."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I don't know what I did, but I feel horrible now."

"Shut up, Steve!" She yelled on my chest. "You don't know how I feel!" She yelled putting emphasis on the 'I'. I heard her voice crack and she started to cry over me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm really sorry." I patted her head and she hugged me tighter.

"Kelly, it wasn't his fault." Cupa said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Eve tricked him. He didn't knew what he was doing."

"..." Kelly said nothing in the next five seconds. "I-is i-it t-true?" She asked in a weak, sobbing voice.

"I guess so." I said. "She just told me what to do."

"She kinda tried to rape him." Cupa said. "Or at least have sex with him."

"T-that..." Kelly said. I felt her hands tighten up in fists on my back. "THAT BITCH!" She yelled and pushed me away, going to her room, I guess.

"Kelly!" Both me and Cupa yelled. She came down quickly, her bow and some arrows on her hands. She ran to the door and stepped out. Oh, no...

"Kelly, come back!" I yelled and followed her, running to her. She was fast, but a sudden fall to the sand made her stop for a second and I managed to grab her. "Kelly, stop it!"

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"No! I don't know why you are so mad at her, but I wont let you hurt her until I know how bad She did." I said pressing my hands on her wrists.

"She did a lot of fucking bad stuff!" Kelly yelled. "Now let me go!"

"Kelly, if you hurt her, I don't think I'll allow you to live in my house." I guess that I choose my word correctly, since I made her stop. She looked at me with sad eyes. "You got that?"

"Steve..." She said. "Are... A-are you serious..?" She looked like she was going to cry again. Why?

"I just want to know what the hell is going on, ok?" I said. "I'm not kicking you out of my house, Kelly. I just want to talk to you."

"..." She said nothing, I guess she tried to process what I just said. "Fine..." She said. I stood up slowly from her and helped her stand up. We both walked back to the house.


	8. This Blocky World With It's Romance

Us Kelly, Cupa and I sat down in the living room. We were sitting in here for about 15 minutes and no one has said anything. It's starting to get annoying. Kelly was blushing non-stop since we sat down, and a little more every time she looked at me. Cupa was just... Cupa, I guess.

"Are we going to say something?" Cupa asked breaking the silence. "Or what?"

"What can I say?" I said. "I just want an explanation."

"Kelly knows better what's going on better than me." Cupa said, making Kelly turn at her with a looks that said 'Shut the hell up!'. But Cupa moved herself closer to Kelly and whispered something to her, making Kelly's blush disappear and then reappear more intense than before.

"Okay..." Kelly said. She moved herself closer to me. "What... Eve wanted to do to you is... Well, it's called 'sex' but it has a lot of names."

"Like 'fucking'." I said. "She told me."

"Yeah... Well... Sex works between a man and a woman. Unless it's... lesbian or gay sex."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Lesbian is when a girl likes another girl." Cupa explained. "Gay is when a boy likes another boy."

"Oh... Okay." I said and imagined Cupa and Kelly. It doesn't look that bad...

"Well... When its with opposite sexes, you have something we dont."

"I know that." I said. "But why is needed?"

"When having sex, you should have an erection, that is when... Umm." Kelly blushed. "You get hard."

"Ohh..." So that's that. Now I get it.

"And us girls want that inside us, and after some thrusts, both sexes have an orgasm." Cupa said.

"And I guess that's the end of the sex." I said.

"Sometimes both can go a little more, lasting about half hour or more, but yeah." Cupa said.

"Okay, now that you have explained me what's sex..." I said and placed my arms on my knees. "Why were you so mad at Eve?" Kelly looked at me, her blush still on her face.

"Umm... Because..." She thought. "Because sex is a very, very intimate moment."

"Explain." I said.

"I mean that... You just met her." Kelly explained. "And you didn't knew everything you needed to know."

"What about one night stands?" Cupa asked Kelly, who gave her a smack on the face.

"It's not the time." Kelly said. She turned to me. "I'm so angry at Eve for trying to do something you have no experience nor knowledge at all."

"Okay then." I said. "I see the reason, but not the why."

"What do you mean by that?" Kelly asked me.

"You just said words about why you are mad." I said. "You didn't explained to me why you are mad. You made all that up."

"I didn't!" Kelly said.

"Okay, you just gave me one way to look at it." I said. "I want the other."

"B-but..." Kelly stuttered.

"If you're not saying, I'll do it." Cupa said. Kelly looked at Cupa and nodded, pushing her face on her hands.

"Kelly isn't mad. She's jealous." Cupa said.

"About what?" I asked.

"She's jealous at Eve because she tried to take your virginity instead of her." Cupa explained.

"You're a virgin until you have sex." Kelly said still on her hands.

"So you're mad at Eve for trying yo do something you wanted to do." I said. "That's reasonable."

"But that's not all." Cupa said. "Kelly is both jealous and mad because she really likes you."

"Likes me?" I said. "'Likes' like liking as a friend?"

"There are levels of liking. I'm talking about 'like' as more than a friend." Cupa said. "It's the pre-'I love you'."

"Ohh..." Now I get it. "Well... Kelly". She turned at me with a heavy blush. "I'm not doing anything now that hurts you or anything, ok?" I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave the girl a reassuring smile, to which she smiled back and hugged me. However, I got curious. She wants to have sex with me? I broke our embrace and looked into her. "Why not now?"

"Now what?" Kelly asked.

"Well, you are a special girl to me." I said. "And I'm curious about it, so-"

"YOU PERVERT!" Cupa screamed and slapped my face. "She's not ready for it!"

"Ouch." I said.

"C-Cupa, don't get mad!" Kelly said. "He's just... Using his brain."

"Well, if you decide to nail this girl, decide it when I'm not close!" Cupa yelled and left.

"Nail?" I said to myself and turned to Kelly, who blushed heavily when our eyes met. "What does she mean by that?"

"Another way of saying." She said. "And... Not now. I'd like to have a private moment."

"Okay..." I said. "Then later."

"Yeah." Kelly said awkwardly.

We both just sat there for at least half hour.


	9. This Blocky World With Blocky Tears

**_Please forgive the lack of updates recently. My internet went down an I had a lot of stuff in school. However, new chapter is here. If you can, please review. It really boosts me up._**

* * *

About two months have passed since that day. Because of my bad luck, I have found no other Human/mob to talk to. Cupa has been telling me about this Andr girl, Kelly tells me about this two spider sisters and Eve... Well, Eve is Eve. Kelly talked to her and she found out that Eve has a problem, she cannot stop herself from having sex or something. The girl in the library of the town, Ramona, said that this is called 'Nymphomania'. We understood Eve and forgave her, so our relationship is 'only friends'.

Oh, and speaking of relationships, Kelly and I have been doing great. She helped me trough all of what I need to know about serious relationships, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff, and she said that she looks forward to be my girlfriend. I don't see a difference of what we are now to what we could be, so I don't care that much.

My relationship with Cupa, however...

"Cupa, I don't care about your eating habits. You'll eat what i'll gave you." I said. Cupa has recently decided to have a chicken-only diet. Everything started because of a certain talk. Shortened long story, Kelly and I were talking about food an Cupa misheard and now thinks that eating chicken only will help her grow breasts and become stronger.

"You dirt-head wont understand since you are a man, I think so." Cupa said behind me, holding a torch I have given her before we entered into the cave.

"And you, bitch-powder won't achieve whatever you are trying to." I said. "Because Chicken wont make any good."

"Well, keep saying that." Cupa said. "I don't care."

"If you don't care, why are you following me?" I asked.

"Because staying all day with Kelly is boring." Cupa said. "I want excitement!"

"You want to screw around." I said. "If you want excitement, keep your eyes open for any monster."

"A'ight!" She said and placed a hand of her forehead.

"Any coal. We need at least one stack and two diamonds." I said.

"That's why we are going to the depths?" She asked. "Cool."

AFTER SOME MINUTES.

Time has passed. We are 19 coals away to a stack, plus some iron, redstone and lapiz lazuli. Redstone looks useless, but I learned that this stuff can make electrical circuits, so I got that going for me. Maybe I can make some cool things.

"Dude, redstone is like... Red gunpowder." Said Cupa behind me. A skeleton appeared and shot Cupa in the leg with a poisonous arrow, so I used a light version of the thing that cured me from that spider bite. However, that drink is... Making her act weird.

"Yes it is, Cupa." I said and patted her head. Se was holding herself on me, so it was easier.

"But... This glows... And gunpowder blows..." Cupa said with her right hand holding a piece of her imagination. "Haha! That rhymes!" She laughed as we walked to the surface. We were a lot of blocks deep in the ground, but I know the way up. Kinda.

"Do you know what other thing rhymes with that?" I said and took a left in a cave system. "Grows."

"You're not playing with me! Shush!" She said and placed a finger on my mouth. "Jeez."

"Okay, sorry." I said to the girl, who stopped and looked for a stone to sit in.

"I'm hungry!" She yelled. "Feed meeee!"

"Be quiet!" I said. "I have no more food other than carrots."

"I want chicken!" She yelled. Jeez, she sounds like those kids in the village.

"I have no chicken." I said. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I want chicken!" She yelled and started to cry. Indeed, she is like those kids. "I want chickeeeen!"

"Cupa, shut up!" I said and covered her mouth. "I have no chicken, ok!? Now stop crying."

"But i want chicken!" She moaned and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm hungry!"

"Look, if you stop crying, I may cook you something when we leave." I said. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"But- sniff. I want chicken- sniff." She said with sniffs. I looked into my inventory and found a piece of paper. I took it and gave it to her.

"I know, I know." I said and patter her head. "But I don't have."

"I hate to- sniff. Be weak." She said and used the paper to blow her nose. "I'm so flat." She said and threw the paper away.

"Well... Eating well can help you. Not only chicken." I said. She looked up at me with red eyes.

"You mean it?" She looked at me with big puppy eyes, as Kelly call them. I felt myself smile.

"I mean it." I said and shook her hair, making her smile. "Should we go up and eat something?"

"Yeah." She said and hugged me. "Can I has backride?"

"Of course." I said and she let me go. I kneeled down in the floor and she jumped in my back. I lifted her up, who is incredibly light despite her eating habits, and walked to the exit.

When we came out the sun was setting. In the east i could see the shadow of the earth and the stars.

"Hey, look over there." I sad and pointed the house. "We're near."

"Chu gonna cook fow me?" Cupa asked, I guess still in the effects of the medicine.

"Of course I will." I said and ran home. She giggled as she bounced up and down on my back. When we got home and I placed her down, her hoodie was out of place and her orange-red hair was a mess, but she had this huge smile on her face. I grabbed the door and entered home, were a weird thing sticked to my face and, even before I could take it off, a string tied up my feet and arms and I feel to the floor.

"Hey, what the he-" I heard Cupa, but she was interrupted and i only heard muffled words. I couldn't see at all.

"Okay girls, you had your fun, now untie him." I heard Kelly say.

"But we haven't done anything fun to him!" I heard a third voice. An unknown voice.

"Listen to Kelly-chan!" I heard a fourth voice said and the a slap and a yelp. I heard footsteps and a hand on my face, taking off a thing from my face, then I could open my eyes. I looked around and saw two girls, one taller than the other, both young. The taller girl wore a black jacket with red lines together with shorts and shoes with a black hair holding two parts with red balls, i guess these being rubber bands or something. The smaller one was like the other, only that the black had a bluish color.

"Steve." Said Kelly. "These girls are those girls I told you about." She said and took the thing fro- IT'S A SPIDERWEB!

"They're spiders!?" I yelled.

"Yes we are!" The small girl said.

"Shut up." The big one said and smacked her on the face. The small whined. "Forgive my sister. She's an idiot." She said and bent over as Kelly helped me stand up. "My name is Armin. My sister is Spen."

"I'm Spen!" The girl yelled and received another smack on the face. She groaned and yelled some gibberish to her sister. Armin talked back and gave her sister a last smack on the face before walking to Cupa and removing the spiderweb at the sane time I stood up.

"I don't care who you are, I want to eat!" Cupa said and hugged me. "Cook for me!"

"Say please." I said.

"Pleeeeeease!" She said and hugged my arm tighter. I shook her hair and walked to the kitchen.

"Wait, Steve!" Kelly said and followed me. The three entered the kitchen. "Aren't you mad at the girls?"

"I may be." I said and took out raw chicken from a chest. "But I honestly prefer to have more friends."

"So... Can they stay?" She asked while I put some coal in the furnace and placed the chicken inside. "Food's gonna be ready soon, Cupa." I said and smiled to the girl. Cupa giggled, still on the effects of the medicine.

"What happened to her?" Kelly asked.

"A poisonous arrow." I said. "I gave her some medicine and there she is."

"Oh... Okay." Kelly said and looked at the giggling Cupa looking at a dust particle.

Well... The night went on. The two spiders decide to hang hammocks on the storage room and slept there. Kelly asked me how I was and what I did, now that we're on a pre-relationship stage, and talked a little. It looks that the spiders found Kelly while she was bathing in the forest by the desert. And Cupa ate her chicken. I haven't seen her so happy in my short life, so her smile really gave me a nice feeling.

In the end, we all went to sleep.


	10. This Blocky World And Sun Allergies

The morning sun rose from the horizon. It's warm rays heating up the dessert my house is in. Some of those hit my face and made me open up my eyes, forcing me to stand up and look around. Nothing different. I walked to a drawer and took out my shirt. I upgraded the house a little bit after my meeting with Armin and Spens, adding drawers to the house, a bathroom and better lighting. I had enough redstone to make a Jukebox, so now the discs I found in caves and stuff are going to be useful. Anyway, I dressed up a little and walked out of my room.

"KYA~!" I heard and a weight appeared on my back, blocking my eyesight. I tried to struggle but I got tied down and I fell to the floor.

"Good job, girls." I heard a certain creeper say.

"Cupa!" I yelled. "Tell them to untie me!"

"Nah." Cupa said. My eyesight came back and It was one of the two spiders who stood there. The other was nowhere to be seen.

"Cupa, what happened here?" I heard Kelly and then she appeared on the staircase. "Steve!" She said when she saw me. She came to me and helped me take the spiderwebs from me. "You two are mean!"

"I know." Cupa said.

"She made me do it." The spider sister said with a smile.

"Spen or Armin?" I asked.

"Armin." She said. "Spen's downstairs having breakfast."

"Ok then." I said and stood up when I was able. I smacked Cupa's face after it.

"Hey!" She whined.

"Steve, come with me." Kelly said and took me downstairs. We both walked out of the house and towards the back, were underneath the shadow of the wooden blocks over the pond stood a... Boy? Maybe girl? Dunno... Still, he/she looked like a zombie, and was quite small. He/she sat down on the edge of the pond with his/her feet in the water and a big burn on his/her left arm.

"You ok?" I asked and pointed his/her burn.

"It hurts a little." He said, his voice being the one of a boy.

"The sun burns you?" I asked and walked to him. "Just like a zombie?"

"I'm kinda photosensitive." He said. I kneeled down with him. "My feet also got burnt a little."

"Wanna come in?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"My feet feel nice in here." He said. Oh, yeah... Well... I gave the kid a few pats in the back and stood up.

"What's you name?" I asked.

"Yaebi." He said. "And you are Steve?"

"Yep." I said and looked i my inventory for wooden planks. When i found them, i sarted to make a little roof and a backdoor to the house, which was by the kitchen. It took me less than three minutes, and when i finished Yaebi now wanted to come inside, so I helped him and took him inside.

"You're so cute!" Spen said grabbing his cheeks.

"Stop it!" He said and tried to take her off. Spen was smarted and tied up the kid with her spiderwebs and kept on playing with his hair, cheeks and face. By the table, Kelly, Armin and I just looked at the two.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Armin said.

"They look cute together." Kelly said.

"Spen, stop scaring the kid!" I yelled and she looked at me. "You need to present yourself to us."

"No, thanks." She said. Armin said to her sister some... Something I couldn't understand and she groaned.

"Fine!" She said and took Yaebi on her back and placed him down in a chair. He looked annoyed.

"Untie him." Armin said to Spen, who groaned and untied him.

"Thank you." Yaebi said to Armin, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, let's start." I said. "Who are you two? How did you found us? Why you decided to stay? And what are you?"

"I can answer." Armin said with a serious face. "One, Armin and Spen, sisters. I'm 17, she's 11. Two, we saw Kelly-chan from far and got closer to her, since she's a friend of ours."

"What's up with the chan?" I asked.

"We have knowledge about a forgotten language from the place we grew in." Armin explained. "The chan is just a honorific. Anyway; three, because we are in debt with Kelly-chan for life, and four, we are spiders. I am a... normal spider and she is a cave spider."

"And do you have poison?" I asked.

"Different than the others." Armin said.

"I do!" Spens yelled. Armin yelled her some gibberish, once again, and she groaned back.

"And what about you?" I said and looked at Yaebi.

"Oh... I just ran through the forest, entered the dessert, the sun rose up and I hid in the pond." He said.

"What's with the burn?" Spen asked.

"I'm photosensitive." Yaebi said. "Allergic to the sun or something like that."

"Don't panic!" Spen said to him. "I'll cover you from the sunlight!" And she hugged him tightly.

"Go away!" Yaebi yelled. Armin said some gibberish again, but to no avail. But then the front door opened with one kick and Cupa entered.

"I'm home, bitches!" She yelled and everyone stared at her. She had a bag full of something and a smile on her face. But her smile faded when she saw the zombie. "Who are you?"

"A guest." I said. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, yeah." Cupa said and took from the bag some bread. "This. Make me a sandwich, Steve." And she threw it to me. "Pretty please." I groaned and walked to the kitchen, ready to make a meal for six people.

Notch, how many people are going to live in my house?


	11. This Blocky World And Wet Kisses

About one month has passed now. I met no other girl in that time, but I decided to expand my territory. I moved my house more into the village, added a bigger basement (i even had to ask for permission of the priest to do it, since she is the head of the whole village), also made individual houses for the girls, Cupa and Kelly on one, Spen and Armin in another and Yaebi is with me. It was like a neighborhood since the 3 houses were in front of each other and were connected by the basement.

Each house has two floors, in the upper were the two rooms with a bathroom each, and in the lower floor were the kitchen, living room and the staircase to the basement.

Still, my house was bigger than the other two.

"Hey, Steve." I heard to my left. I looked up from the counter in the kitchen and saw Yaebi by the entrance.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What are you cooking?" He asked.

"Some mushroom soup for dinner." I said. "Why?"

"Well, Eve said that she is inviting me to a dinner other villagers planned." He said. "And I'm going, so I just wanted to tell you."

"If Eve's acting too clingy, tell me." I said to him.

"Okay." He said and bowed. "I'll leave now." And he did. I sighed and looked at the stove, were the soup was being boiled. I grabbed the pot and walked to the backdoor, throwing the soup to the sand and entering again. The mushroom soup is his favorite.

I see Yaebi as a younger brother, he's 13 years old. And him living with me is like taking care of him too. It should be like that, I think...

And speaking of ages, the girls helped me figure out which is my real age, since I have no memories since I woke up. I should have around 20 to 22 years, thanks to my look. And we went to the doctor girl from the village, Ariana, and she studied me and, indeed, I am 22 years old. Cupa is 17 and Kelly is 20. It's quite funny to look at Cupa and think that she has 15 or less when she is not, thanks to her younger look and attitude.

*Knock Knock Knock*

I looked at the door and walked to it through the living room. When I opened the door, I saw Kelly in there.

"Hey, Steve." She said and smiled.

"Hi, Kelly." I said. "Come in." I moved aside and let her enter, which she did. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." She said. "The same things. Cupa's just too annoying some times."

"I know." I said and walked to the living room and sat on the red couch, because each house has a different couch. Kelly followed me. "And why you came? Just to go away from Cupa?"

"Umm... In part." She said and looked away. "As... As your un-official girlfriend I have to make sure you are ok sometimes."

"Why un-official?" I asked. I do accept the fact that Kelly is likely to be my girlfriend, but her reactions and how-to's about it were just simply weird.

"Because you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend." She said.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, but I want to be asked in a romantic way." She said. "Like in those books Ramona lend me."

"Well, i have to read them to know what you want." I said.

"Yeah... Maybe I can give you one." She said and blushed.

"But, in the meanwhile, let's do some girlfriend-boyfriend bonding." I said with a smile. "You should know about it, help me."

"Well... In the books there are like... Talking, cuddling, playing games... Kissing..." She said the last one in a whisper an blushed when she did it.

"I say that talking is off the list now." I said. "Let's cuddle."

"You make i sound so normal." She said and sat closer to me. "But ok." She wrapped her arms on my chest and we both laid in the couch, Kelly sitting on my lap and resting her head on my shoulder. I place a hand on her arm and the other one by her waist.

"You are warm." I said and saw her blush. "I mean, your skin is warm."

"You're making me blush..." She said and hid her face on my chest. I laughed softly and hugged her.

"What's next on the list?" I asked.

"Playing." She said.

"Nah, I don't feel like playing." I said. "Next."

"Then... That would be..." She whispered. "Kissing..."

"That sounds fun." I said and looked down at her. "Let's do it."

"W-wait!" She said and looked up to me, blushing heavily. "You just don't ask for a kiss like that."

"Then what should I do?" I asked her.

"Well... In the books there's sometimes a romantic scene, then a deep look in the eye and then it happens."

"Okay then." I said. I took Kelly from her waist and placed her down in the couch. I stood up and walked to all the torches in the room an turned them all off but one, which I used to light up a little fire in the chimney and, after one minute, it was fully on fire.

"There we go." I said and turned to Kelly. "Romantic enough?" She was blushing even more than last time.

"I-I guess so..." She said. Walked to her and sat besides her, plus grabbed her again and forced her to cuddle as last time.

"Is this ok?" I whispered her.

"Yes..." She said. "This is perfect." She hugged me.

"Then... What are we waiting for?" I said and she looked up to me.

"Close your eyes real quick." She said. I did what she ordered. Nothing happened other than she moving herself a little, making me lay down on the couch and she was sitting on my lap. "Okay, open your eyes."

When I opened them, I just saw Kelly with her hair no longer in a ponytail, but loosen up. She looked really beautiful. I don't know why but she did.

"You look-" I tried to say, but she placed a finger on my lips.

"Now, close your eyes again." She said. I nodded and closed my eyes. Quickly, her finger disappeared, but a soft caress on my lips gave me a good shiver down my spine. I opened one eye.

It was Kelly, with her eyes closed, kissing me. It felt... Amazing. Her lips were so soft and warm... I closed my eyes again and let myself melt into the kiss, soon returning it. I found myself liking her kisses. She was... Absolutely mind blowing. But soon I found myself in need of oxygen so I had to move back and breathe.

"That was..." I tried to say. I was too shocked/excited of was just happened and just opened my eyes. She looked at me shyly and we just stared at eachother.

"It... Was your first?" She asked me. I nodded slightly. I saw the corner of her mouth curve up.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes, please." She said and half a second later we resumed our activity. I don't know how much time passed, but sure felt like forever. I don't know how many times we had to breathe, but sure it were little. But soon she moved back, both breathing heavilly.

"Wanna try something new?" She asked me. I nodded frantically. "Open up." I looked at her just a little confused, but soon smiled and opened my mouth just a little bit. She came back to my lips and I felt such a tasteful new ingredient in this succulent mix: her tongue. She moved all around my mouth, so did I, and explored each other's mouth. It was such a rare experience to be inside this wet, warm place, but I didn't-

"KELLY!" We heard a scream from the door followed by thumps. Kelly moved back and groaned.

"That freaking..." She muttered.

"Let me handle this." I said and stood up. I walked to the door and opened it a little.

"Where's Kelly?" Cupa asked. "I'm hungry."

"Kelly and I are having sex, so if you want you can join us." I said flatly and...

She broke down. Cupa has this terrified look and her skin became pale. I gave the kid a kiss on the forehead an she fell backwards into the sandstone. I laughed and closed the door.

"Did you really used that card?" Kelly asked from the couch. I nodded and walked to her. "We are far from that, y'know?"

"Still, we can kiss." I said and got on top of her. When our faces were at the right level, we kept on kissing as before. And some minutes passed by. But soon, Kelly thought that Cupa might be cold out there, so she left and carried Cupa home.


End file.
